


The Cold game

by Lika_Presvetlaya



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Ice Play, Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Publing wery oooooooold work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lika_Presvetlaya/pseuds/Lika_Presvetlaya
Summary: — Тебе же нравится похолоднее, Скарлет?





	The Cold game

Барри стягивает маску и тянется за поцелуем, прижимаясь к такому идеальному телу. Леонард с привычной ухмылкой поддается своему бегуну, давая стянуть с себя парку, покрытую изморозью от оружия Холода. Мальчишка будто горит, и в попытке передать весь жар партнеру забирается пальцами под свитер, обнажая покрытый татуировками живот, и пытается пролезть под джинсы, чтобы достать до задницы Лена.

Перехватывая шустрые ладони, преступник заглядывает местному герою в глаза.  
  
— Медленнее, Скарлет.  
  
Взгляд зеленых глаз мутнеет, ноги Барри подкашиваются, и он почти оседает в руках мужчины. Парень всегда легко заводится, и сейчас не исключение, несмотря на то, что Флэш должен останавливать ограбление негодяев. Вместо этого Аллен стоит напротив Капитана Холода, и единственное, что он может делать, это повторять бесконечно два слова.  
  
— Пожалуйста, Лен.  
  
Наблюдать за разрушением Барри и аккуратно подводить его к грани — самое прекрасное, что может представить себе Леонард. Одна рука мужчины зарывается в мягкие волосы, дергая на себя, заставляя поднять голову и открыть глаза, в которых начинают собираться слезы. Вторая грубо ложится на пах, сжимая член через костюм. Стон Барри разносится эхом по помещению.  
  
Вот теперь героя Централ Сити точно придется нести на руках.  
  
Снарт подхватывает бегуна за задницу, приподнимая Барри и лишая его возможности просунуть язык в свой рот. Мальчишка наклоняет голову, пытаясь найти губами ушную раковину, и скрещивает ноги на пояснице, задевая закрепленную на бедре криопушку. Пытаться одновременно окончательно стянуть свитер — не лучшая идея, особенно в сочетании с желанием не свалиться, но парень упрямо продолжает попытки, пока не слышит уверенный шепот Лена, раздающийся будто внутри головы.  
  
— Замри, малыш.  
  
И Барри дрожит.  
  
Сдержать тихие стоны и вибрацию в кончиках пальцев кажется сложнее, чем научиться дышать под водой. Хочется прижаться к сильному плечу и позволить сделать с собой что угодно, но сил едва хватает, чтобы исполнить такую легкую просьбу.  
  
_Приказ._  
  
Леонард улыбается, наблюдая за своим спидстером. Кто-нибудь другой назвал бы это оскалом и пожелал бы очутиться как можно дальше, но здесь только Барри, крепко прижимающийся к почему-то еще не голому телу и передающий ему дрожь.  
  
Кофейный столик выглядит подходящим местом, и Снарт бережно несет свою ношу, доставая криопушку.  
  
— Тебе же нравится  _похолоднее,_  Скарлет?  
  
Барри не слышит вопроса. Ни единого звука, даже стука сердца. Удается только уловить интонацию и кивнуть.  
  
С трудом парень ощущает, как его медленно и заботливо опускают. Аллен ожидает почувствовать мягкую ткань или жесткое дерево, но не это. Крик против воли срывается с губ.  
  
Господи, Лен же не собирается трахать его на льду?  
  
— Тише, Скарлет. Я знаю, что ты выдержишь это.  _Покажи мне, Барри._  
  
Холод резко контрастирует с жаром, исходящим от Флэша, и Леонард с восторгом смотрит на метания парня, по щекам которого катятся слезы возбуждения и восторга. Не удержавшись, Снарт хватает мальчишку за подбородок, оттягивая большим пальцем нижнюю губу. Барри с готовностью старается обхватить палец, но Леонард отводит руку, в издевательской ласке проводя по волосам.  
  
Барри скулит, и это самые очаровательные звуки.  
  
Мальчишка выгибается, пытаясь избежать прикосновений к обжигающему льду, но Лен настойчиво опускает его вниз, давя на плечи. Все еще скрытые перчатками ладони Снарт прижимает к ледяной поверхности и стреляет, окончательно загоняя своего бегуна в ловушку.  
  
Барри и так уже пожизненно в тюрьме имени Леонарда Снарта.  
  
Дуло оружия проходит от ладоней по руке, оставляя отрезвляющий след прохлады, до тех пор, пока не упирается в сердце. Прикрытое слабой защитой в виде эмблемы с молнией, оно бьется с немыслимой скоростью и угрозой разрыва, но Барри упрямо смотрит в  _холодные_ голубые глаза и шепчет: “Пожалуйста”.  
  
Вздумай сейчас Холод выстрелить, Барри плевать.  
  
— Только взгляни на себя,  _Флэш._  
  
Снарт выпрямляется, рассматривая открывшуюся картину. Распластанный, распятый Аллен, все еще в костюме. Кожа покрыта потом и мурашками от холода. На лице красуются разводы от слез, а губы беззвучно продолжают шептать мольбу. Раскрывающий ноги, просящий всем своим видом, чтоб его выебали…  
  
— Ты прекрасен, Барри.  
  
Леонард опускает криопушку ниже, обрисовывая ей проглядывающиеся через красный костюм мышцы и останавливается, надавив на член.  
  
Слушать крики Аллена — лучший способ оглохнуть.  
  
Мальчишка расплывается от вибраций, напоминая смазанное пятно на фотографии, и  _умоляет_  сделать хоть что-то. Невозможность даже приподняться и поцеловать, покрыть всю шею и грудь засосами, стонать на ухо, вызывая ответную дрожь, напоминает все девять кругов ада, внезапно превратившегося в арктическую пустыню.  
  
_Скорее ад замерзнет, чем я позволю тебе меня поцеловать._  
  
Похоже, ад давно превратился в безраздельное царство Капитана Холода.  
  
По крайней мере, для Барри Аллена.  
  
— Может быть, мне оставить тебя так? Как думаешь?  
  
Парень протестующе стонет и пытается обхватить Леонарда ногами, притянуть к себе поближе, не дать отойти ни на миг, но мужчина, хрипло смеясь, отходит на шаг и кидает оружие, созданное с целью остановить Флэша, на диван. Можно считать план выполненным. Барри выглядит невинной девственницей на алтаре, и Снарт вовсе не против такой жертвы.  
  
Медленно обойдя стол, оглядывая раскинувшегося бегуна, Леонард приседает рядом с головой Барри и хватает того за волосы. Мальчишка распахивает алые губы и выгибается, почти становясь на мостик, отстраняясь ото льда и ластясь в руках Холода. Дрожи в руках не хватает, чтобы разбить лед, сковывающий запястья.  
  
Проникновенный шепот сводит с ума сильнее, чем боль в члене.  
  
— Знаешь, просто оставить тебя здесь умирать от неудовлетворенности, да. Может даже вставить тебе вибратор, хотя ничто не сравнится с твоими пальцами.  
  
Барри не хватает воздуха, чтобы  _думать,_  и ласково, в резонансе со словами, ладонь обхватывает горло, перекрывая доступ кислороду. В тот миг, когда мальчишка уже готов отключиться, рука Лена разжимается и с резким звуком ведет молнию костюма вниз, обнажая разгоряченное тело и выкручивая сосок.  
  
— Скарлет, разве я разрешал тебе кончать?  
  
Оторваться от вибрирующего тела кажется невозможным, но желание полюбоваться на Барри, потерявшего какие-либо остатки скромности и стеснения после оргазма, откровенно напрашивающийся жесткий трах, пересиливает. Аппетиты Флэша до сих пор поражают, как и его абсолютно развратное поведение. Кто бы мог подумать, что под личиной милого судмедэксперта и справедливого супергероя скрывается настолько похотливое создание. Леонард с некой гордостью осматривает своего мальчика, расслабленно опустившегося на ледяную поверхность и вздрагивающего всем телом.  
  
— Как неаккуратно. Ты заляпал весь костюм. Вряд ли Циско будет доволен.  
  
Раздается всхлип. На щеках парня проступают красные пятна, медленно ползущие вниз, по шее к груди. Лен повторяет этот путь губами, оставляя яркие засосы и подводя Аллена к границе безумия, не давая хоть как-то ускорить процесс. Для того, кто может двигаться быстрее звука, каждая секунда промедления похожа на кошмар, в который Снарт старательно шаг за шагом погружает Барри.  
  
Аллен не чувствует, что с него стягивают штаны, до тех пор, пока прохладные пальцы не касаются обнаженного бедра, собирая сперму. Открыть глаза, чтобы взглянуть на Лена, с заметным удовольствием рассматривающего свою испачканную руку, похоже на испытание, которое парень успешно проваливает. Заметив жаждущий взгляд, Снарт с пошлой улыбкой вытирает ладонь о живот Барри и, подхватив ноги, обхватывает губами член.  
  
Сердце пропускает пару ударов, пока Аллен пытается вдохнуть, завороженно следя за тем, как его член раз за разом погружается в умелый рот. Боже, он почти готов кончить второй раз за минуту, если бы Лен не перестал терзать Барри, проведя напоследок издевательски языком по всей длине. Зачарованно смотря в хитро прищуренные голубые глаза, парень жадно заглатывает воздух, пытаясь заново научиться дышать. Барри опирается только на лопатки, которые как-то защищены от холодной поверхности смявшимся костюмом, и ноги, И именно этот момент Снарт выбирает, чтобы вставить два пальца, сразу же найдя простату.

 

  
Барри кричит, сильнее насаживаясь на пальцы, проклиная и благодаря свой чертов метаболизм, стократ усиливающий ощущения. По телу пробегают красные молнии, оставляя после себя слабые привычные ожоги, которые уже начинают затягиваться. Капли пота почти тут же исчезают, испаряются от жара, распространяющегося по всей комнате от Флэша и заставляющего лед под ним медленно таять. Слишком медленно, чтобы жгучие прикосновения холода перестали распалять его все сильней.  
  
Когда Барри уже теряет способность дышать и собирается начать умолять то ли остановиться, то ли не прекращать никогда, Леонард заменяет пальцы своим членом.  
  
Лен с любовью, которую мало кто видел, разглядывает закатившего в эйфории глаза парня, отчаянно дергающего руками в попытке освободиться. Барри кончает со стоном, переходящим в тихий скулеж, пока Лен медленно заполняет жаждущего парня, осторожно размазывая сперму по чувствительной головке.  
  
— Как думаешь, тебя хватит еще на один раз?  
  
Леонард дожидается слабого, но уверенного кивка, сопровождающегося томным “Боже, прошу”, и резко входит до конца, заставляя Барри прогнуться и лечь на лед. Быстрые движения сопровождаются беспрерывным бормотанием, в которое Снарт совершенно не желает вслушиваться, проводя по худому поджарому телу бегуна. Чувствовать под пальцами силу, умело скрывающуюся за милыми улыбками и добрым взглядом, которую Барри просто называл Силой Скорости, и пытаться взять ее под контроль, потому что наивный герой  _позволяет_  это Леонарду. Потому что по каким-то ведомым только одному Аллену причинам этот мальчишка доверяет преступнику и убийце. Потому что этот преступник так же доверяет Барри.  
  
И именно это ослепляющее чувство привело их к тому, что происходит сейчас.  
  
Именно поэтому Барри выстанывает имя Леонарда, пока тот ловит каждую эмоцию на лице парня. Насколько же мальчишка глуп, если сам вручает всего себя, позволяя разрушить и разобрать на кусочки свою душу? Наверное, настолько же глуп и сам Лен, плативший ему той же монетой.  
  
Мужчина наклоняется ниже, сгибая бегуна с прекрасной растяжкой пополам, и шепчет, припечатывая:  
  
— Мой.  
  
Барри хнычет, забывая о необходимости дышать. Дрожь проносится по всему телу, передаваясь и Лену, крепко удерживающему любовника в руках, вызывая непристойный стон. Лед, сковывающий запястья, рассыпается в крошки благодаря вибрации, и Барри с силой притягивает к себе Леонарда, втягивая его в поцелуй, пытаясь передать частичку захватившего безумия. Рука мужчины сама находит и сжимает в подобии ласки член. Барри вскрикивает, сжимаясь до невозможности, размываясь перед глазами, ни на миг не отрываясь от желанных губ. Лен кончает вслед за своим мальчиком, задыхаясь и оставляя впечатляющий синяк на бедре. Они прижимаются друг к другу, словно боясь впустить хоть миллиметр пространства между собой. Сбитое дыхание теряется где-то возле ключиц, где Лен жадно вдыхает запах пота и озона, будто пропитавший мальчишку, а Барри, наконец дотянувшись, оставляет алеющие засосы по всей шее. Пока по телу бегуна не проходит дрожь, уже совсем другая.  
  
— Лен, я  _замерз._  
  
Мужчина тихо смеется и поднимает мальчишку, крепко удерживая того за растраханную задницу. Барри устало обнимает Леонарда, путаясь в своих руках. Стоит Снарту с бесценным грузом отойти на шаг, как покрытый льдом столик с треском разваливается на две половинки.  
  
— Если тебе так уж хотелось поменять мебель, мог бы и сказать.  
  
Резкий звук выдернул Барри из полусонного состояния, и Лен с трудом удерживается от того, чтобы с театральным вздохом закатить глаза, пока Аллен носится по квартире, собирая свой костюм и пытаясь хоть что-то сделать с ледяной скульптурой посреди гостиной. Конечно, оттирать высохшие пятна спермы с высокопрочного-полиматериала-а-вовсе-не-кожи довольно затруднительно, разбираться с талой лужей на паркете тем более, но это вовсе не повод выпускать мальчишку из рук и терять источник тепла.  
  
Быстрее, чем Леонард успевает возмутиться, Барри становится сзади, укладывая голову на плечо и запуская руки под свитер Холода. Абсолютно голый Барри.  
  
— Спальня? Или такому старику стоит отдохнуть?  
  
Мальчишка смазано целует в щеку, водит губами по шее, прижимается грудью и обводит пальцами мышцы пресса, по памяти повторяя контуры татуировок. Лен перехватывает шустрые ладони и разворачивается к Аллену лицом.  
  
— А ты сам выдержишь?  
  
Вспышка, и они оказываются на кровати. Барри устраивается на бедрах Снарта и ластится как кот, едва не мурлыча от восторга.  
  
Что же, попытки переиграть  _такого_  Флэша никогда не наскучат.


End file.
